Us, together now and forever
by Amneslie
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are finally falling for each other? What happens when they finally decide to confess, but something always stops them? Read to find out!
1. I love you

**Hermione's POV**

I was at the library, yelling at Draco Malfoy as usual.

'' You nasty little ferret!'' I yelled at him

''Mudblood'' He turned me the ball

I had no more ideas, so I ran to the girls bathroom to cry my eyes out. Luckily, Ginny stopped me.

I was falling for Draco Malfoy and Ginny knew that. The problem is that he wants me dead.

'' Hermione, stop crying! He's just a ferret, not a hot, good looking boy!'' said Ginny in attempt to calm me down. '' He's hot and good looking!'' I told her. Now you would say: He may have a beautiful face, but, did you ever see his naked body? I did. Then was the day when I felt in love with Draco Malfoy. That happened before three months when we hated each other, as always. Then the nightmare started. Parkinson was teasing me because she figured it out.

''Ginny, please leave me.'' I begged my best friend.''I won't.'' She said softly''Because I'm your friend''

**Draco's POV**

I felt upset. I didn't want to hurt Hermione.

''Wait, What?'' Blaise, my mate stand still like a statue. '' You heard me Blaise.'' I said'' I think I love Granger'' Blaise looked even more disappointed than ever. '' Mate, she's a Gryffindork, remember?'' He asked me as if I lost my memories. I wanted to tell him that I do remember, but I want to forget. The fact that _She_'s the enemy, the one I'm supposed to hate, hurts me.'' Tomorrow I'm going to tell her'' I told him '' No, you're not.'' He said '' I' m not letting you''

**Hermione's POV**

'' Tomorrow I'll tell him'' I told Ginny '' Good Luck then.'' She said with a smile. '' Can I ask you a favor?'' I asked her ''Always'' She smiled

''Please stay close to me'' I told her

'' You bet I will'' She hugged me.


	2. You betrayed me

**Draco's POV**

I woke up early, so I could escape from Zabini and confess to Hermione. I practiced many ways to tell her, but I don't know if they'll come in handy. I put on my clothes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then I saw Heaven coming to Earth. If you don't understand, I saw Hermione, but she was with Weasalette.

**Hermione's POV**

I saw Draco. I was so happy to know he's there. He smirked,but, was it for me?

''Ginny there he is'' I whispered to her.

'' Don't you stand here, go talk to him!'' She said

I doubted for a moment, but I already knew what I want. I want him. Not Ron, Harry or anybody else. I want him. But then Zabini arrived and took Draco in the Great Hall.

'' Damn it!'' I yelled

Our first class is potions with Slytherins. A perfect opportunity to confess. When I arrived, the seat next to Draco was empty. I was about to sit when Zabini come and pushed me away.

**Draco's POV**

Blaise pushed Hermione away which made me turn red as a tomato. '' What was that about?'' I asked angrily

''I won't let you near a Gryffindork'' He said '' My duty as your mate is protect you from taking the wrong decisions.''

'' And you think Hermione is a wrong decision'' I said '' If she's the wrong, tell me who's the right?''

'' Pansy Parkinson.'' He answered my question.

'' You're not my mate any more.'' I said '' Now I can take my own decisions no matter if they're wrong or right.''

'' Fine'' He said

He can't control me. He can't do with me whatever he wants. I'm not a puppet. I'm a human. I decided to tell Hermione when Potions class ends.

I was just going to tell her, when Potter and Weasel appeared. Damn It! There must be always somebody who interrupts me.

**Hermione's POV**

Damn you Harry and Ron! I was just going to tell Draco how do I feel when this two bastards came. Ginny yelled at Harry and he went to the library to search a book. But Ronald is more difficult to piss off. Of course! Ron's girlfriend would make him go away. Lucky she was just passing through the hallway when she saw him.

''Oh, Won-Won, here you are!'' She exclaimed with her strange accent.

Finally! I'm free! But Draco wasn't here. I started searching him and I found him. But I would be a hundred times happier if I didn't. Why? Because he's kissing Pansy Parkinson


	3. Not again!

**Draco's POV**

'' Get the hell off me, Pansy!'' I yelled at her.

''Oh Draky Poo, I love you!'' She yelled as loud as she could.

'' But I don't love you!'' I said.

'' Oh, you love me too!'' She lied again. She yelled, so everybody heard her.

I turned around and saw Hermione crying. She ran away. That's it. I lost her. She won't look at me. I slapped Pansy. I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. I ran after Hermione. Damn that girl runs faster than I thought. Then I saw Weasalette.

'' Leave her alone, Malfoy'' She said

'' I have to explain to her what happened'' I begged her.

'' It's not necessary.'' Her face turned bright red.

I had to back off. But I won't stop. Now we have defense against the dark arts. Perfect! I'll sit next to her and explain what happened.

**Hermione's POV**

I can't go to class. I'm to upset to go. I can miss one class. Oh, what am I thinking. I can't miss class. I'll sit next to Malfoy and ask him to explain me. I don't think he will, but I'll try.

Well, it's time to go to class. Draco was sitting alone, so I got closer but Parkinson sat next to him.

She saw me, he did too. She kissed him again. I turned around and ran to the girls bathroom.

**Draco's POV**

'' Pansy get off me!'' I yelled at her.

'' No.'' She said smirking at me.

I got up and ran out of the classroom. I told professor Uriarte that I don't feel good and he understood what I mean. Well, where could she be? The Great Hall, The Gryffindor common room, the girls bathroom. Maybe the girls bathroom, but, which one? There are at least 10 girls bathrooms at Hogwarts. Aha! Moaning Mirtle's Bathroom! But,how will I enter? And if I don't enter and she goes out? Exactly!


	4. A brilliant Idea

**Hermione's POV**

I won't go out of this bathroom never! I don't want to. I heard somebody knocking on the door, must be Ginny. She said that if I could go out for a second. I said no. If she wants to talk to me, she can enter here and do it. I don't want to see Malfoy, that's why I don't go out. I'll stay here until the end of the year!

Malfoy. When I said his name I felt butterflies in my stomach. Maybe because my heart still loves him.

'' Hermione'' Ginny called me. '' I think somebody wants to talk to you, but he can't enter.''

'' I don't care.'' I yelled ''It's his problem,not mine. I won't go out of here.

**Draco's POV**

She won't come out. I lost the battle, but not the war. Wait a minute! What the hell! I don't care if the whole school laughs at me if I enter, but I must see her! Anyways there's nobody passing through the hallway, so I can enter.

'' Hermione'' I called her

'' Who is it?'' She asked. I wonder if I have to tell her or not.

'' Doesn't matter'' I tried to escape.

'' Malfoy, I suppose.'' She said coldly.

Tears ran on my face. She hates me.

**Hermione's POV**

I was confused. In that moment I wanted to yell at him, kiss him, hug him... So many things. I stepped on the toilet and saw Malfoy cry. Was that even possible?

'' Why are you here?'' I asked

He didn't answer. I knew he wanted to tell me something but he didn't have the courage to do it.

'' I'm sorry'' He whispered. I can't believe he apologized to me!

I started opening the door, but a feeling made me close it again. Fear. That made me close the damn door.

Great. Just great. I can't open the door because I'm scared! If I kiss him I might loose him

**Draco's POV**

If I enter, I'll loose her. She's mad at me, she hates me. In that moment, somebody entered in the bathroom. It's Weasalette.

**Ginny's POV**

I'm surprised to see Malfoy crying. And if he loves Hermione! Not like, love. But he made her sad!

Well how can I help them? After what happened, they're like cat and dog. Or as a cat and a ferret.

'' Hermione, It's me, Ginny'' I yelled

'' Enter, Gin'' She said

She explained it all to me so now I knew what he did. He was probably listening us, so Hermione didn't say she loves him

**Hermione's POV**

That's it. I must explain it to her as fast as possible. Aha!

''Accio Hermione!'' I got my wand out and yelled.

Hermione came flying and in a second she was in front of me. But Weasalette screwed up my plan.

'' Expeliarmus'' She yelled and my wand flew in the air until she reached her hand. They both entered in the bathroom cabin and closed the door.

Damn it! Every plan of mine is screwed by Weasalette. I haven't got more plans. Any way now we have class, but I don't care. Exactly! That's a brilliant idea!

I went to Mcgonagall's office and explained to her what happened and my plan. Oh, you probably want to know my plan! I introduced a new project in Hogwarts. In the new project, you must live they give you as a partner. And I made Mcgonagall put me with Hermione! Hurray!


	5. Why are you crying?

**Hermione's POV**

Mcgonagall made me go out of Moaning Mirtle's Bathroom. She told me that it's very important. I went to the Great Hall with Ginny. We sat on the Gryffindor table, as we always did.

'' Dear Students from Gryffindor and Slytherin'' Mcgonagall started '' We want to inform the 7th year

students that a new project starts in Hogwarts from today. We will put you with a random partner with which you must live in one house. We made a small village in which you will live during the rest of the year.''

Angry faces weren''t missing on both tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wanted to know with which i'll live during the rest of the year.

''Now we'll announce you your partner and where will you live'' Said Mcgonagall

'' Potter, Harry and Parkinson, Pansy'' She announced.

Harry looked as if he's going to die.

'' Weasley, Ronald and Brown, Lavender'' She said. I was surprised. Lavender is from Gryffindor.

Ron was Happy. Of course. He loves her.

'' Weasley, Ginevra and Zabini, Blaise'' She said. But, Ginny isn't a 7th year!

And then finally my turn came.

'' Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco'' My smile was gone. I can't believe it!

Damn it! She had to put me just with him!

'' Your house is number 143, 5th floor. Here, the keys.'' She looked at Malfoy.

We got to the hous and entered in. It was a gorgeous house. It had a kitchen, two bathrooms, a garden with a pool, one bedroom with a double bed... Wait, what? A double bed? That means that I have to sleep with him!

**Draco's POV**

It worked! But Hermione seems sad. I had to explain her. And confess.

'' Hermione, come and sit with me.'' I invited her

'' No, thank you. I prefer to die instead of being in the same room as you'' She answered me.

That's it. I lost her. I'll kiss her, no matter if I loose her. This is it. Now or never.

'' Hermione, can you please come down?'' I asked.

'' No.'' She said clearly.

**Hermione's POV**

'' No.'' I told him coldly.

I was here, at the bedroom, crying as I never cried. He was in front of the door. I saw his feet. He wanted something, he wanted to enter. He doubted. Or maybe I was the problem. Maybe he didn't want to enter because of me.

I'm so confused. First, he kiss Parkinson. Then, he hits her. What does he want? I wanted to know the truth.

'' Enter.'' The words came out of my mouth magically.

The door opened and a tall figure entered. It was him. I cleaned the tears of my face before he sees them. But it was too late. He saw them.

'' Why are you crying?'' He asked me.

'' Because of you.'' I answered him.

He smiled. It wasn't that bad. I mean living with Draco. He's very nice when he wants. I smiled too.

I love you, I love you, I love you! But I hadn't got the courage to tell him those magical words.


	6. Us, together now and forever

**Draco's POV **

'' I have to explain you something.'' I told her '' I didn't kiss Pansy. She kissed me. But I hate her. I love one certain person'' I didn't finish. She might like Weasel or Potter.

She was looking me in the eyes the whole time. Her chocolate eyes were shining in the light of the room. Now I realized how beautiful she was. She remained quiet for a minute or two and then asked me:

'' Who? I might be curious, but please tell me.''

'' I love you.'' I told her! Finally!

She was in shock. Tears burst on her cheeks. Oh man! I made her cry! But then, she leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me! It felt so good. I returned her the kiss. We were crying. Then somebody knocked on the door.

'' I'll go see who it is.'' She said with a smile while cleaning the tears from her face. I loved her so much.

Then somebody yelled a spell and somebody else screamed in pain.

**Hermione's POV**

Blaise Zabini yelled at me the ''Crucio'' curse. It hurt. A lot. Why the hell did he do that? Then Draco come. That's what I remember before passing out.

**Draco's POV**

She was at the hospital wing, lying at the bed, weak because of the curse. Mcgonagall come just when I stole Zabini's wand with the ''Expelliarmus'' spell. Now he was heading back home becaues Mcgonagall expelled him. Soon Weasalette, Potter and Weasel came.

'' You did this to her, didn't you! Weasel yelled at me.

'' Shut your damn mouth or you'll wake her up!'' I told him between teeth '' Besides I didn't do it. Blaise Zabini did that to my Hermione.''

'' Congratulations'' Weasalette said with a smile.

'' Excuse me!'' Weasel was red like a tomato '' Your Hermione?''

'' We're dating.'' I told him.

Hermione woke up and when she saw my face she smiled. Weasel was looking at us, angry, because his best friend chose me as her boyfriend. Me, not him. He walked out of the room with Potter. Maybe he was mad at her too. Weasalette was smiling at Hermione. She went to madame Pomfrey to ask how many time will Hermione stay here.

'' If Miss Granger is feeling better, she might go home, but I warn you, Mr. Malfoy, she must rest.

'' I feel great'' She said '' Well a bit better than before.''

We went home, happy, because we were together.

''Us together now...'' She started

''...and forever'' I finished.

When we arrived, I put her on the bed and told her that today, I'll sleep on the sofa so she could feel comfortable.

'' I'll feel more comfortable if you sleep next to me.'' She smiled at me.


	7. How could they?

**Draco's POV **

I slept as a baby with my Hermione. She woke up early and made breakfast. She'sm just great. And gorgeous. I'm happy with her. When we finish this year, and we're 18 years old, I'll ask her to marry me. If nothing comes to our way, of course.

Today Weasalette came with Potter and Weasel. They both were mad at Hermione, but Weasalette was happy for her.

'' Hermione, can we talk to you?'' Asked her Potter.

'' Alone.'' Added Weasel

I had no choice. I had to go away. I went to our bedroom. I found one of the books Hermione took from the library and I started reading it. In an four or two, I was almost at the final, but they haven't finished yet.

**Hermione's POV**

'' Ron, I love him!'' I yelled at him.

'' Didn't you think about us before falling in love with him?'' Asked Harry

'' Do I need a permission to love somebody?'' I asked them both.

Ginny gave an angry look to her brother and Harry. She didn't say a word since we started talking.

'' Look, Harry and Ron'' I started '' I do not care if you like or not how I manage my life and who I love.''

'' If you kiss him one more time, you loose us'' Ron said. I burst in tears. How can he be so cruel. I got to our bedroom, hoping to find Draco there. And he was there. He was reading a book I took from the library last week. When he saw me, he jumped off of bed and came to hug me. He cnew I didn't want to talk about that right now. He didn't even ask.

**Draco's POV**

Weasalette was at the door, smiling at us. I smiled at her too. I think I made a new friend. Hermione was still crying, so I put her on the bed and she fell asleep. Weasel and Potter were still at the common room, waiting for her.

'' Get out of here. Now.'' I said angrily.

They got out of our house and Weasalette followed them. She was living alone, since Zabini was expelled. I went to the kitchen. I'll make a romantic dinner for me and Hermione. She will feel better. I think I'll make a muggle food called '' Roast beef with roast potatoes'' I found the recipe at Hermione's cooking book. I put candles, music, rose petals, everything you could think about.

'' Hermione, dear, wake up.'' I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. I knew she had a great dream only by the expression on her face. She went down to the common room and gasped when she saw my surprise. Then she kissed me. I returned her the kiss. We loved eachother.


	8. The plan

**Harry's POV**

I was at Ron's house with Pansy. We were planning how to separate Hermione and Malfoy.

'' And If you kiss Malfoy in front of Hermione?'' I asked.

'' She already knows this trick. I've tried it twice.'' Pancy said

'' And if I kiss Hermione in front of Malfoy?'' Ron asked

'' It's a good idea!'' I and Pansy said at the same time.

We decided everything. Ron will lead Hermione to the Room of Requirements and Harry will tell Malfoy that Hermione wants to see him at the Room of Requirements and when Malfoy arrives Ron will kiss Hermione and they will break up. It's a great plan!

**Ginny's POV**

Those Bastards! They want to separate Draco and Hermione. The door was opened, so when I heard Malfoy's name, I got closer to the door to hear what they say. I must warn Hermione! Their house was near, so I ran down the stairs until reach their door. I knocked on the door. Hermione opened and I saw a very beautiful thing. A table with candles that had a rose form, two glasses of almost full with wine and the rests of a roast beef. Hermione was wearing a very beautiful red night dress and Draco a smoking. I entered and sat on the sofa.

'' What's up?'' Asked Draco as he sat on a chair.

'' I must warn you. Harry, Parkinson and my dumb brother Ron are trying to separate you.'' I started '' Tomorrow Ron and Harry will make you both go to the Room of Requirements and then Ron will kiss Hermione in front of Draco.''

Hermione had her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Harry and Ron would do such a thing. Now she knew the plan.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe this! Can't me and Hermione have a normal day without problems? Probably not.

'' Thanks, Ginny.'' I called her by her first name.

'' You're welcome.'' She smiled

She went to her house and me and Hermione sat down thinking how to turn them the attack. Tomorrow we won't go to the Room of Requirements. We'll stay home. It was nine o'clock. We went to bed but none could sleep. But then Hermione went asleep and I did too a few minutes after her.

We woke up early. We made breakfast and cleaned the house. Then we went to the garden . We stayed at the pool for two hours and then somebody knocked on the door.

''I'll go.'' Hermione said.

'' No. It's Weasel, I suppose. Leave it to me.'' I said '' Or come with me.''

We opened the door and there was Weasel. He was staring at Hermione in her Bikini (She looks gorgeous) and that made me turn red.

'' Hermione, please come to the Room of Requirements.'' He begged her.

'' No.'' She said coolly.

She shut the door. That's why I love her. Because she knows how to defend herself. She's the love of my life.

**Ron's POV**

She won't go out. Maybe someone warned them about our plan. I don't know who, and I don't care, but the plan failed. Harry looked shocked when he heard the news. Pansy was crying and I was thinking of a new plan. That's It!


	9. The revision

**Hermione's POV**

Today Mcgonagall makes a revision on everybody to know how things are going. Ginny won't go to the revision because she lives alone.

'' Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.'' Mcgonagall called us.

We walked to the director's office until we saw the ugly golden statue that was waiting for us to step on it. When we finally arrived, a magnificent door made from gold opened and there she was. Mcgonagall was waiting for us and gave us a sign to sit on two chairs.

'' How are things going with you two?'' She asked us.

'' Everything works perfectly with us two.'' Draco said.

'' I'm happy for you two. Now a very important question: Hermione, would you like to marry Mr Malfoy when school ends?'' She asked.

'' Yes.'' I said. I really wanted to be his wife in the future. Why? Because I love him.

'' Very good.'' Mcgonagall said. '' You can go to your house now.''

When we got out of her office and were finally at the hallway, Draco hugged me and kissed me. We were going to get married! I'm such a lucky girl.

'' Hey, Granger!'' Somebody yelled '' Don't you dare touch my Draco!''

It was Pansy Parkinson. Oh, how I hate her!

'' I'm not yours any more, Parkinson.'' Draco said with a smirk '' We're going to get married.''

Parkinson's smile was gone. Now she was red as a tomato and angrier than a lion without dinner. I had to tell Ginny! She will be so happy for us. But something changed my mind. A curse.

'' Avada Kedavra!'' Parkinson yelled at me.

'' Protego!'' Draco yelled this spell to protect me.

'' Expelliarmus!'' She yelled and Draco's wand flew to her hand. '' Sectumsempra!'' This time she threw me on the floor.

Then Professor Mcgonagall come. She captured Parkinson in a magical cage and came to me. She used a spell I don't knew and healed me. When I stepped on my feet, I hugged Draco.

'' You saved my life.'' I whispered to him. '' Thank you too, Professor.''

Mcgonagall and Parkinson went to the director's office to ''talk'' about what happened. I'm sure that she'll go to Azkaban. In ten minutes we were finally at home. Draco was quiet the whole way until our house.

'' Hey, what's going on?'' I asked him

'' I'm just to scared to talk.'' He whispered.

I smirked at him. He smirked at me. He's perfect.


	10. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

**Draco's POV**

Today is Hermione's birthday. Now she is 18 years old. We made a pool party and invited all of our friends. Everybody was worried for Hermione because of Parkinson. Weasel and Potter didn't come. Hermione didn't want to. Now she had me, Ginny, Luna, Neville and many more. We had fun. Then, the party stopped. Two figures in black entered in the house. They came closer to me and Hermione when they showed their faces. They were Potter and Weasel. I tried to kick them out, but they got out their wands and yelled at me:

'' Sectumsempra!''

I felt on the ground feeling an incredible pain in the area of the pancreas. Well, at least I knew here the spell hit me. Many people were scared, but there were valiant who captured Weasel and Potter and took them to Mcgonagall's office. Hermione was next to me on her knees. She got out her wand and used on me the spell that Mcgonagall had used on her.

'' Vulnera Sanentur.''

When she finished, I was totally healed.

'' Now you saved my life.' ' I whispered while I was hugging her.

Everybody decided to leave us alone. We cleaned the pool and the garden and then changed into our normal clothes. Hermione felt responsible for what Potter and Weasel did. They did it because of our relationship, because I'm an idiot to be their friend, that's what she repeated the whole time. I hugged her and told her that she isn't responsible. No way. She's just beautiful. That's her only crime. She laughed. I love her so much.

**Harry's POV**

We were walking to Mcgonagall's office when Ron looked at me. He was worried.

'' It's over, Ron. We lost the war. Their love is stronger than every spell that exists.'' I told him.

He smiled. Mcgonagall received us with a very dark face. We knew that we were in a big trouble.

'' What were you two thinking?'' She was furious.

We explained it all to her. From the day of the new project until now.

'' So you attacked them because they're in love?'' She said surprised.

The good thing is that we didn't get expelled. I wasn't going to apologize to Hermione and Malfoy. Ron wasn't going to apologize either. Now, they are the enemies.


	11. Goodbye, old friendship

**Hermione's POV**

When Ginny told me that now Harry and Ron hate me, I almost felt from the chair. I never expected something like this, well not from them! Draco was worried for me. He knew that they'll try anything against us. But this time we were ready. Ginny was living with Harry since Parkinson and Zabini were expelled.. She said that he was different. Now he's more evil. He wants to kill me and Draco. Ginny said that he has a photo of me and Draco at which he casts spells. She told me that Ron hates me too. I have no idea what to do. If I try to talk to them, they'll hex me. There's no way to talk to them without getting killed. Draco hasn't got much luck. He's their enemy number 1. We avoid going out from our house. Both of us want to end this nightmare. I still love Draco and I always will, but we're a bit stressed. We don't yell at each other, but we're not happy. We just want a opportunity to live a happy life.

Today a letter came. Hedwig brought it and flew right away. It was from Harry and Ron. I had tears in the eyes when I finished reading it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We want to warn you. Stay away from Draco Malfoy. Break up with him and we might give you a second chance. But if you don't, we will kill you both._

_ Sincerely_

_Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley_

Draco read the letter and looked at me.

''Draco, it's useless. Those two want to finish with us.'' I said. He continued looking at me.

'' There must be a way. A way to escape. A way to end this.'' His voice was different. But the important is that I heard his voice. As I already mentioned that we were stressed. We didn't talk at each other since Ginny told us that Harry and Ron hate us.

'' There's one only way to solve this.'' I answered him. I took my wand and went to Draco to kiss him. '' Draco, if those two kill me, you go to Bulgaria and search this woman. Her name is Silvia Petrova. She lives in Pernik. She has a potion that brings dead to life.'' I explained to him '' Tell her that you're my boyfriend and she will help you. Don't worry, she speaks English.''

Draco was crying. He didn't want to go to Bulgaria with such a reason. He was afraid that he can lose me. I hugged him.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe that she's going to sacrifice herself! She must be joking. No way! I'm not letting her. If she dies, I die! But it was too late. She was already in front of Potter's door. He oppened the door and they started a conversation. It seems that they both were very angry because they were yelling at each other. Then Potter yelled a spell and a green light hit Hermione. She was dead. I ran down to her. Now I knew what I have to do. I took Hermione in my hands while Ginny was hexing Potter. Mcgonagall came and asked what happened when she saw Hermione in my hands. I told her that Potter and Weasel continued threatening her and she decided to end it. Then Potter killed her. I also told her about the witch in Bulgaria. Mcgonagall used a spell on me and Hermione's corpse and transported us to Pernik, Bulgaria. Hermione gave me an address earlier, so I found her easily. I knocked on the door and a beautiful brunette with brown eyes. When she saw Hermione she already knew what to do. We entered in her house. It wasn't an elegant house. The common room was white with a big clock on one of the walls. She had two sofas, one brown and the other green, two green chairs and a big rectangular table. There were some muggle things that I didn't know what they were and a lot of books.

'' Put her on the brown sofa.'' She said. '' The potion needs time to be prepared. Don't worry. She will be ok.''

I did what she said and went to the kitchen. There was a big cauldron with a green liquid in it. She came and told me that the potion must be very cold to work. We put it in something called a ''freezer'' for an hour and a half. Meanwhile we watched something called a '' TV program''. It was fun watching it, but I couldn't understand it. It was in Bulgarian.

When the potion was at the necessary temperature, Silvia put it all in Hermione's mouth. In a few seconds Hermione opened her eyes.


End file.
